The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide
The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide is the eighth installment in the Dark Parables franchise. The game takes place on the Greek island of Crete. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate reports of a Purple Tide approaching the coastline, killing all marine life in its path and flooding a coastal village. This game is based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. To read reviews or play the game for yourself, click here: Collector's Edition Briefing Detective, yesterday a fisherman witnessed a purple tide flowing towards the shore. This tide killed everything in its path before washing ashore, flooding the local village. The village elder claims his phenomenon happened once before, centuries ago, but nowhere near as intense. Something dark is brewing under the sea. There have also been several sightings of mermaids in the area. And villagers are whispering about tales about the legendary sunken kingdom of Prasino. Your mission is to locate the source of the purple tide and put a stop to it before it strikes again. Plot Parables The Course of True Love Once upon a time, Princess Naida unwittingly crossed a vengeful goddess who cursed her: she would be a mermaid forever bonded to the sea, until she found the treasure that would break the spell. In the midst of her search, Naida grew careless and was captured by local fishermen. The greedy men put her on exhibit and charged admission to see the Miraculous Mermaid. Naida despaired of ever becoming human again. One day, Naida encountered a magical frog and, with his help, she was able to escape from her captors. In gratitude, she kissed the frog, which transformed into a human prince. They instantly fell in love and he chose to help her. He searched the world on her behalf for the secret treasure that would break the Goddess' curse on her, as well as help her father. When the Prince returned with the treasure in hand, Naida was returned to human form and they lived happily contentedly... For a while. To Follow One's Heart Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of her ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. Red Riding Hood's Sister A family curse bewitched Princess Theresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. A King's Folly There was once a noble king who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the king went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the king to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The king's daughters - themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse - roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the king's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess Thalassa, the patron goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young king of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young king wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the goddess for his own kingdom. The king and his trusted chancellor devised a way to imprison the goddess's soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the king easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino king and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Connections * Teresa joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters * Naida is the second wife of Prince James * Pinocchio returns in this game. Gallery Althea 2.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide LM_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper Althea LM_Althea.png|Althea - Concept Art Althea 2-0.jpg|Game menu LM - Althea.png|Princess Althea Category:Games